Icicle Licking
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Ever licked an icicle? Denmark has. litte!Denmark and little!Norway. Cute fluffy love.


**Author's Note:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

This fic is dedicated to: ~* _Moonlight-is-Innoncence_*~ My Denmark who RPs to my Norway. FOR HER BIRFDAI. ILU. FRSRS. I surprised you with DenNor didn't I? *thumbs up* Hope you don't hate me for changing the plan of writing little Ice, but I had this idea and thought it was cute. Hope this dosen't suck too much. Happeh Birfdai, from your Norgey :3c

Anyways, little!Den and little!Norge. Den licks an icicle and gets stuck. Hurr hurr.

* * *

Another winter day had begun in the young lives of Norway and Denmark. Jul had already passed, and so, the winter's harshest had already passed. Snow and ice blanketed the land, covering it in an endless vessel of blinding white. Never ending trinkets of snow drifted from the somewhat clear sky, as puffy gray clouds dotted it. The bright sun cast long shadows just above the horizon, enveloping the landscape in both light and dark.

Two sets of sapphire eyes cast their vision amongst the scene, sight alone overwhelming them. The smell of pine was thick in the air, and if you listened closely enough, there were animals to be heard, already up from their long winter naps, up and frisking about in the crisp air.

The frigid climate nipped at both Denmark and Norway's noses and cheeks, tinting them a rosy red, clashing with their porcelain skin. They gazed across the land, _their_ land, sharing the sensation of the new day.

"Hej Norge," Denmark broke the silence, nudging his companion in the side.

"Ja?" the smaller blonde didn't break his gaze, looking onward with passion, admiring the home he and Denmark shared.

"We should do something! All this staring is getting boring, and I think my eyes are starting to burn from the snow," he chuckled, nudging his friend again.

"Alright, but what do you suppose we--"

"Come on!" the Dane laughed, clutching the smaller boy's hand and marching off.

-----

"I know a place," Denmark kept dragging the rather silent Norwegian along. Norway nodded, holding onto Denmark's hand to keep from getting left behind in the cold.

Down a winding trail, the snow becoming thicker and thicker as the air got colder and colder. Down, down, down, until they had reached an ice cave, completely frozen, with curvy walls leading a pathway. The ice made glittery reflections, distorting both of their figures. The taller kept leading, the cave's ice getting clearer and clearer.

Finally, they approached a small cavern in which long icicles and frozen waterfalls hung from the ceiling, like frozen chandeliers. The space was enormous, icicles of all different sizes hanging down. Pillars of ice supported the room, especially a particularly large one in the center of the room. Stalactites surrounded them, the ice as clear as a mirror, the reflection perfect in every aspect.

"So? What do you think?" Denmark once again broke the utter silence.

"I-it's wonderful," the shyer child replied, touching the ice pillar gently, gloved hands still feeling the cool temperature. The Dane laughed loudly again, his voice echoing.

Absentmindedly, Norway's strays off, admiring nature's perfect architecture and the simply intriguing place that Denmark had taken him to.

Or at least he was, until he heard a muffled, "Oh shit."

Norway turned back around to see the taller blonde, his tongue stuck to the ice pillar. The Norwegian barely stifled a snort. Denmark helplessly tried to pull away, wincing at both the cold and the slight pain. "Damn it," he mumbled.

Norway said nothing, just smirked and watched the other's feeble attempts to escape. "Norway! Help me!" the Dane tried his best to make his speech comprehensible. The younger poked him. "Don't be such a baby. Just take a quick step back, you moron." Norway's face returned to being neutral, before he questioned him. "Why the hell did you do this again?"

"Because it looked like fun," the taller replied, still struggling.

"You're dumber than I thought," Norway sighed, then smirked a little.

"But, but--" Denmark pouted, or at least he tried to. Suddenly, he finds Norway's face mere inches away from his, his gaze thoughtful.

_"Since he can't tease me or chase after me..." _Norway pressed a chaste kiss to Denmark's cheek, quickly retreating and heading towards the opening where they had entered.

"W-wait! Norge! You can't leave me here! Not after that--"

"Yes I can. Watch me." he continued walking.

"But, but, but---!" he stammered, trying in vain to get away from the ice. Norway was already out of earshot and the Dane sighed. "Norway sure is weird...love sucks." he tried to say with his tongue in the position it was in.

----

"I still can't believe you _left_ me there! In the cold!" Denmark whined, crossing his arms and curling up closer to the fireplace, angry red shades melting with the different hues of blue in the two sets of eyes.

"You deserved it. It was your fault." Norway nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"But still! You shouldn't leave your _best friend_ alone in the cold Nor!" This was still when Norway was partially comfortable with the term "best friend", so he smiled a little bit and barely noticeably flushed.

"Well fine, I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes, sarcasm evident in his tone, but Denmark didn't catch it.

"You should be," he pouted again, lips pursed. Norway paid no heed to this, eyes shut again. _"And now you owe me," the_ Dane thought deviously, leaning over to kiss the smaller nation on the lips, still smiling. The Norwegian hesitated at first, but leaned in, just guessing at how this worked, for this was his first kiss. They broke apart, both of them awkwardly flushing, instinctively reaching for the other's hand. When they touched, they both retreated, only to come back with a more welcoming approach.

And they stayed that way, peacefully cuddling in front of the warm fire, the snow slowly drifting outside. Soon enough, they both surrendered to slumber, dreaming of loud laughter and conceited feelings.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

DID IT SUCK? REALLY? SORREH. DON'T HATE ME. NOW TO FINISH THAT LITTLE ICE FIC SINCE THE FIRST WAS SO POPULAR.

OHYEAH. OMAKE ANYONE? It will consist of Den and Nor going back to the ice cave when they're older and together as a couple...y/y?


End file.
